lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:The Supreme Diamond-Hooded Eagle/Rudeness and what this wiki's purpose is actually for
Hey guys, Hoodie here with some news. A'ight. First of all, some of you may have noticed that I've changed name! So now I'm "The Supreme Diamond-Hooded Eagle"! But still, call me Hoodie. Secondly, I've been brooding. This Wiki claims it's a "fun, healthy place". And that we provide a "User-Friendly Expirence and Good Time". But actually, look at us. We are not some fun and healthy place. We have all of us that makes this place into what it isn't supposed to be! We can't run around (not naming anyone) and say we will punch them in their genitals! We definetly need to structure our Role-Playing, we have enough God-Modding users, new and veterans. But seriously. I was on chat and two new users came on, don't remember who. In any case, Trunksi and Des faced off in an argument. Really? We can't continue much longer before a wiki-war (Yes, wiki war) errupts and this wiki collapses under its own weight. How are we supposed to be a user-friendly wiki then? We make a bad impression on rookies, and no matter where you're from, this is a hell if you're a noob and can't satisfy the older users and let them win in RP. Otherwise you'll automatically become a "god-modder". Then, we have this new template. yes, this piece of shit. Kuzey, you made the damn template. Does that sound like a friendly user to you? No! What were you even thinking, ripping off the AC wiki like that? And I don't care, you have helped this wiki more than anyone around here. You built it up and can be considered more Founder than Zion. And you said yourself, you want it because you wanted to sound mean. What. The. Just...I lack words. How are we gonna resonate about this? An user who claims he is superior to you, and in the next second you're all Mister Nice-Guy "Welcome to the Wiki"? It's confusing. And you, Ian. You, who blank your talkpage, erasing all warnings and editing comments on there. You add spam-categories and you '''asked '''to become an admin. Seriously, what the...why do you keep adding them? It's just plain provoking and ignorant. Then you remove them. No wonder you have a high edit-count like you do. You can't say that you'll stop bullying and call RJ a "talking trash can". You're an admin! Responsible one, right? You are a nice lad, but you really need to start paying attention. Overall, this all things made me wonder. What's the point with this wiki? We're identitystealers, unable to decide and stand firm on our own ground. And I know, I know, we're "a multi-anime wiki", but change the name, damn it! If we can't, I'm out of ideas. Overall, if we're gonna become a fun healthy place, we need to organise this wiki instead of continuing on this downward spiral. Want to know more? Contact me. Also, we have a friendlier template. Here. Now please, decide if you want to add it or not, my fellow admins. Hoodie out. PS: Wanna know a funny thing? The more I'm on chat, the more I'm convinced that we need a change. Structured RP, anyone?